


Looking though a glass onion

by RevengeSugar



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeSugar/pseuds/RevengeSugar
Summary: «Ya te hablé de los Campos de Fresas,tú sabes, el lugar donde nada es real.Bueno, aquí tienes otro lugar al que puedes ir,donde todo fluye,mirando a través de los tulipanes inclinados.Para ver cómo vive la otra mitad;mirando a través de una cebolla de cristal. »Contar historias para distraerse durante la noche es una excelente idea.Es el único momento en que Peter no quiere que las cosas pasen rápido.





	Looking though a glass onion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Glass Onion, de The Beatles.

_— «Ya te hablé de los campos de fresas, ¿no? Ese lugar donde nada es real, todo fluye en la dirección del viento, tus pensamientos quedan libres, y puedes divagar cuanto quieras. Porque, después de todo, es todo exclusivamente en tu cabeza._

_«Puedes ver una realidad ficticia, incomprensible para mentes externas, bueno, es un buen lugar para estar solo, únicamente acompañado de tu, ahora, distorsionada mente._

_«También, si no me equivoco y mi memoria no falla, te hablé de la morsa, y lo parecidos que podemos ser ambos, bueno, cariño, la morsa eras tú. Te sentiste identificado, ¿no es así? Pensar de forma irracional a veces resulta interesante, como puedes ver._

_« ¿Recuerdas al tonto de la colina? Aquel que nadie comprendía, y trataban como si de un payaso se tratase. Ese sujeto, de elevados pensamientos, que sabía que en realidad los demás eran los tontos. A lo que voy, es que él aún vive ahí, en la solitaria colina, solo con sus meditaciones y agudas reflexiones. Más no es un problema para él._

_« ¿A dónde quieres llegar?, te estarás preguntando. Bueno, todos ellos miran a través de una Cebolla de Cristal. Aquella que muestra la verdad de las verdades, que impulsa a salir adelante y querer arreglar un agujero en el océano. Esa es la Cebolla de Cristal, oh sí._

_«Cuando la desesperación y soledad te colman cual líquido, sólo mira a través de la Cebolla de Cristal, rebosante de confianza e ilusiones. Pues esta te ayudará, enseñándote un buen lugar para estar, el lugar donde debes y, desde el fondo, quieres. El lugar donde verdaderamente perteneces._

_« ¿Dónde puedo encontar tan magnífico instrumento? Preguntarás. Pues, en los rincones más alejados del pensamiento, a la derecha de la decepción, y la izquierda del amor, justo en el centro. Puedes guiarte con los latidos, al pensar en una persona que los acelere con fuerza._

_«Pero no, no la busques con desesperación, pues es insólitamente sensible, y necesita sentimientos reales, por lo que sólo debes dejar fluir todo. Ella llegará a ti, entonces, si tus sentimientos son en verdad sinceros. Si no, no hagas intento alguno, pues hará caso omiso a tus llamados._

_«Su cabeza da vueltas porque el mundo es redondo; su mente, con pensamientos libres, vuela porque el mundo gira; el viento, fuerte, le hace pensar en amores, en chicos enamorados, como tú. Llora porque el cielo es azul, y porque la gente no se detiene un solo segundo a ver tan hermoso espectáculo._

_«Llora con amargura, también, porque el amor para ella ya es viejo, perdido y lejano; sin embargo, se consuela ayudando a personas inexpertas como nosotros, que con suerte tienen una casta definición de lo que "amor" puede significar._

_«Tú puedes encontrar tu colina, tus campos, o tu lugar ideal. No es necesario que, para hacerlo, debas tenerla a ella. Aún así, piensa en ella cada vez que estés triste. Sólo di, con leves susurros, en completa serenidad:_

_« “Oh, querida cebolla de cristal, juro, por mis cándidos sentimientos, ser siempre fiel a mí mismo, y, así, poder algún día encontrar aquello a lo que tú debiste renunciar. Oh, cebolla de cristal, seré siempre sincero, por ti y por cada persona que has de ayudar, o, en un futuro, ayudarás. ”_

_«Entonces podrás sentir sus reconfortantes brazos, rodeándote de forma maternal, y susurrando los mejores pensamientos escuchados alguna vez._

_«Piensa en ella, Peter, cuando creas que no puedes más, porque no, tú puedes, y ella lo sabe. Sabe que eres mejor que eso, y jamás te rendirás, sin intentarlo mil veces primero. »_

—Wow... — susurró un chico, de unos aproximados 14 años, con cabello color plata y expresión de sorpresa.

Tú, la mayor por sólo dos años, reíste y cerraste el libro entre tus manos, escrito por ti misma para entretención de Peter Maximoff, el niño del que eras mitad niñera, y mitad amiga.

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntaste, con una tranquila sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Sí, pero he escuchado mejores — habló fingiendo inconformidad. Obviamente jamás admitiría que amó la historia en sí, ni mucho menos que más le gustó la mención del amor.

Ni mucho, pero mucho menos, que le gustan todas tus historias, porque le asaz gustas tú.

—Ay, me esforcé mucho, Peter, no puedes ser tan malo — suspiraste y te levantaste del suelo con alfombra azul, perteneciente a la habitación del chico, caminando hacia la puerta.

Una vez ahí, te detuviste y volteaste, para mirar al niño de pelo claro estrafalario que permanecía inmóvil.

— ¿No vienes? Tengo hambre, y aún faltan un par de horas para que tu madre llegue — hablaste, volteándote para mirarlo.

Él sonrió y se levantó, a la vez que tú avanzabas camino a la cocina.

A veces pensaba que podrían tener algo, una relación infantil, como un primer amor. No creía que hubiese mucho problema con ello.  
De no ser porque sentía que no era más que una persona pérfida.

Sentía que, si conocieras lo que era, jamás volverías a hablarle, que no lo querrías, y te alejarías lo antes posible de él.

—O-Oye... — habló  con inquietud, llamando tu atención de inmediato.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y su mirada sospechosamente baja.

— ¿Sí? — te acercaste, dejando la tetera, con la cual planeabas preparar café, encima del estante más cercano —, ¿te sientes bien? — tocaste su frente con tu mano, sintiendo el calor que esta emanaba.

El menor la apartó de inmediato, disgustado y avergonzado por tu tacto. No es que no le gustara que lo tocases, pero era incómodo que lo trates como un niño pequeño. Después de todo, dos años no son mucho, ¿verdad?

—No soy un niño pequeño — se quejó, mirando hacia otro lado con molestia. Odiaba parecer un bebé ante tus ojos.

—Lo sé, pero hasta los "niños grandes" se enferman — reíste, y volviste a poner tu mano sobre su frente, para luego bajarlas hasta sus mejillas.

Observabas sus ojos, mirándote fijamente con vergüenza.

No tenía fiebre, pero te hipnotizaban sus ojos.

Podías sentir cómo temblaba tímidamente, enrojeciendo cada vez más. Entonces preguntó.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo? — te sorprendió bastante su propuesta, mentirías si dijeses lo contrario. Tú creías que a Peter le gustaba alguna chica de su grado, no tú, su supuesta niñera.

Aunque la verdad, sí saldrías con él. Es decir, ¿quién no? Escucha buena música, es divertido, algo extraño, pero simpático si lo llegas a conocer lo suficiente. Era, sin duda, muy agradable.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestionaste, insegura, tanto de las palabras ajenas como las propias.

—Nada, olvídalo — sólo bajó la mirada, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Cuando se sentía un bicho raro, un perdedor, no querido, extraño, incómodo; en todos esos desagradables pero frecuentes momentos, bajaba la mirada, con pena, casi culpa.  
Te apenaba su inseguridad.

—Podríamos ir al cine, otro día, claro, pero si quieres, digo, me gustaría mucho — te apresuraste a decir, completamente nerviosa. Levantaste su rostro levemente.

Él te miró sorprendido, abriendo los ojos como platos, y te sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿En serio? — murmuró de igual forma.

—Sí, si eso quieres, eh, me gustaría salir contigo, Pete — vaya que estabas nerviosa, después de todo era el chico más lindo que alguna vez conociste, y conocerías jamás.

Liberaste su rostro de tus manos, puesto que aún no lo hacías, y volteaste para seguir preparando las tazas de café, sonriendo aún avergonzada.

Él, de un momento a otro, puso una expresión seria mortal. Cosa que por supuesto no notaste de inmediato, sin embargo, al volver a mirarlo pudiste saber que algo le inquietaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo...? — cuestionaste con un deje de preocupación, duda que fue contestada de inmediato, casi como interrupción.

— ¿Qué opinas de los mutantes? — procesaste aquello unos segundos. Te preguntaste el por qué de la pregunta, por qué de pronto quería saber eso; y comenzaste a atar cabos sueltos.

Nunca llegaba tarde a una junta, por más que te hablase desde su habitación hace un minuto; jugando mil cosas al mismo tiempo, a la vez que te respondía mensajes; cuando ocurría algo, ya sea en la escuela o en otro lugar, siempre estaba ahí, sospechosamente despreocupado. Sin contar que aparecía con cosas que quería, aunque no tuviese dinero en ese momento.  
Incluso, siempre sabía quién tocaba la puerta.

Sonreíste, antes de pasar tu respuesta a una verbal.

—Me pregunto cuántos serán tan rápidos como tú — sonreíste al terminar esa oración; esa relajada y cómica oración.

Peter quedó sin habla, mirándote sorprendido.

— ¿Lo... sabes? — murmuró titubeante, haciendo volver el bonito color rosa brillante a sus mejillas.

¿No era una persona tóxica?

La única vez que, según recordaba, alguien vio sus poderes -sin intenciones de mostrárselos, por supuesto-, esa persona lo llamó "monstruo", y salió corriendo despavorida.

Desde entonces, siempre creyó que todos pensaban igual respecto a los mutantes.

—Seh, llámame adivina — bromeaste, riendo para eliminar por completo la tensión —. Vamos, Maximoff, eres bastante llamativo a primera vista, imagina conociéndote de la forma que yo lo hago.

— ¿Entonces sí iremos al cine juntos? — se notaba más calmado, después de todo actuaste mejor de lo que esperaba.

Él imaginaba algo como un ataque de histeria; que dirías que te daban asco, luego descubrirás que él es uno y lo dejarías, solo, triste y a su suerte.

Bueno, Peter tiene mucha imaginación.

—Por supuesto, morsa plateada — sonreíste antes de golpear su brazo con tu puño levemente.

Él, de un momento a otro, apareció a tu lado. Te sobresaltaste levemente, pero luego lo miraste con entusiasmo.

—Ahh, ¡qué genial, puedes moverte muy rápido! — chillaste arrojándote sobre él, para abrazarlo, y, quizás, hacerlo mostrarte un poco más de su don.

« ¿Mi lugar perfecto? Creo que es en tu sombra. »


End file.
